


Now that you notice

by lourrygum



Series: gaycation [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Banding, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 5 seconds of summer go on a vacation together and the intent isn't even remotely gay until, of course, it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that you notice

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://gonnamuke.tumblr.com/post/134997516205/mukenope-i-think-its-important-to-do-things)  
> for dani because shes very motivational when it comes to fics

Michael really hopes no one asks any more questions about their band vacation. Ashton has already opted to call it a bandcation which is the worst idea he's ever heard. It's worse than 'banding' and that's saying something. Calum has asked and asked what the weather will be like and should he bring jorts and will their house be secluded enough for him to walk around naked. Michael is also tired of everything questioning why they're going to spend two weeks together -God forbid- _alone_.

Michael often gives the obvious answer; so they can rim each other in peace, without interruption, addressing their suspicions head on. He gets a long blank look from the head of their management team for that, and he looks like he's about to start spewing some bull about how being off the radar for two weeks would lessen their following, as if not seeing them for half a month is going to end their career, until Ashton cuts in and turns on the charm and eventually gets them 14 days off.

The flight is long, Hawaii is quite a distance from New York, and Luke is wearing those ridiculous knee-length shorts that are made of sweatpant material, and whining like there's no tomorrow that there's no space for his mile-long legs, like he does every flight.

Michael rolls his head over to look at Luke. That's his cue. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asks sarcastically. "We can stroll through the clouds, stretch your legs a bit."

Luke hums quietly, pensively, looking out the window at these clouds. He sticks out his bottom lip. "I guess. But I'm so warm. S'gotta be chilly out there." Luke wrinkles his nose and tugs his blanket up to underneath his eyes, like he thinks Michael is actually about to tug on his arm and convince him to stroll out the door of the plane.

"Chilly." Michael snorts. "We're thirty thousand feet high."

"I've got a sweater." Luke's eyes crinkle with a smile, his voice muffled by the blanket. He starts to giggle at his own joke. Michael sighs loudly. He puts up with so much shit in this band.

"You've got a sweater." Michael starts laughing too because Luke _still_ hasn't stopped. "We're going to an _island_ and you've got a sweater."

"You can't predict the weather Michael. Remember your fifteenth birthday." Luke snorts, another bout of giggles coming on, his head falling back against the seat at the memory of Michael standing drenched with rain in his back garden because he had refused to check the weather forecast.

Michel rolls his eyes. So they'd miscalculated and ended up having to cancel the barbecue. It's been five years. Luke needs to let it go.

"Well apart from that one time."

Luke starts to calm down, shuffling closer to Michael and pushing up the arm rest between them so he can snuggle into his shoulder. It's all very Luke. He makes fun of you then he leeches you body warmth.

"Why is your cheek so cold?" Michael whines, flinching as Luke rests it on his bare arm. Luke just frowns as if Michael moving is an inconvenience.

"I dunno. Something to do with circulation? Be quiet, 'm gonna nap on you."

"Can you guys, like," Calum's voice is sarcastic, coming from the seat behind them, " _stop_ flirting for two seconds?"

"Shut up." Michael tells him.

"He's just jealous." Luke says. "Everyone wants a piece of Luke."

Telling Luke to keep his damn pieces to himself, Michael unclasps his seatbelt and kneels onto his seat to see Calum. Luke complains in the form of wordless cries of agony, which Michael ignores. He hasn't seen Calum since they boarded the flight, about three hours ago and it's already been too long, which is. Well it's normal, he thinks. They've been band mates for five years and best friends for much longer and they're also roommates and cuddle buddies, all of them are. It's normal to miss them. Michael's going to stop thinking so much.

Ashton is asleep next to Calum, his head lolling on the window. Calum is watching the plane TV, one earphone in his ear. He sees the other in Ashton's and realises they were sharing. Of course they were. Michael snatches hold of the bait like it’s his job.

"Before you say anything," Calum knows that look on Michael's face too well, his I'm-not-going-to-let-this-go-for-at-least-a-week look, "his earphones weren't working."

"You could've just asked for new ones."

"I'd feel bad. I asked for this blanket and she apologized like thirty times for not making sure there was one on my seat." Calum looks away from Michael, then giggles at something onscreen, before re-focusing. "So she gave me three." He concludes, shuffling around in his mess of cotton sheets. He's sharing them with Ashton. Michael decides to let it slide.

Michael rolls his eyes. "Fame perk."

"I didn't even need three blankets." Calum sighs. "God I'm glad no one's gonna know who we are for two weeks."

"No one to lavish you with blankets and extra pudding cups." Michael smirks.

"She didn't give me an extra pudding cup." Calum flushes.

"She totally did." Ashton says. Michael turns his head to see Ashton's eyes flicker open. He yawns, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He's always doing this, joining in on conversations when he's supposedly asleep. Michael had a theory that he doesn't even sleep, just shuts his eyes and recharges like some kind of drummer robot.

"Who's side are you on?" Calum asks, automatically adjusting Ashton's blanket where it slides off his thigh.

"No banding without me." Luke frowns, eventually kneeling on his seat too. He looks at Calum and then at Ashton so they don't miss out on his disapproving pout.

"There'll be so much banding for the next while, you'll get sick of us." Michael promises.

"Doubt it." Ashton says in his raspy sleepy voice. "Dunno what kind of black magic you three are using on me but I still enjoy your company. Even though we've spent every second together for like. A billion years."

"A billion years." Luke repeats. "Every second for a billion years." Luke likes picking on people when he's vexed.

Ashton waves a hand in dismissal of the blond. "'M tired, leave me alone."

Luke laughs, his perpetually cold cheeks dimpling. Michael wants to kiss it, so his does, pressing a chaste peck to the dimple in his left cheek. It's hardly anything to write home about but Luke looks at him, and his cheeks flush.

"You kissed me." Luke has a small smile on his face. Michael wants to kiss that too. He wants to kiss everything.

"Just warming up your face. You're welcome." Luke's face flushes even hotter, and Michael sits back in his seat before Ashton and Calum even have a chance to question what's going on.

OOOO

They get dropped off at their home for the next two weeks by a nice man with deep brown skin and dark hair who talks a lot, and tells them all about the local restaurants and bars. They all listen with interest, although Michael's pretty sure they all know they're not going anywhere for the length of their stay. The whole point is to be together, to not have to deal with the outside world for a while. Like some kind of marriage retreat for couples to get away and like, rekindle their flame or whatever. Michael really has to stop equating his band to a married couple.

"Are there dolphins?" Calum asks, interrupting the driver mid-sentence and sounding like he's been dying to ask. "Like. In the sea?"

"This isn't Finding Nemo." Luke tells him.

"Shut up." Calum says, pinching Luke's nipple. “There weren’t even dolphins is Finding Nemo.”  
“Of course. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your extensive knowledge of cartoon marine life.”  
The man just laughs at their antics and tells them that in some areas, yes, there are dolphins. Calum actually claps his hands and sticks his tongue out at Luke.

The air conditioning in the car is on high but Michael is still sticky with sweat, and the sun is beating down on them from overhead through the open car roof. Ashton is the only one who thought to get his sunglasses out of his bag before they sent it over to the house they'd be staying in. He has a smug smile on his face as he slips them onto his face. Calum frowns at Ashton's smart thinking and squints against the sun.

They drive through what must be the town, lively and busy, full of people walking, chatting and laughing. Somehow it reminds Michael of his daily life, of rushing around from place to place, show to show. Of meeting so many people every day so fast that he can't even remember their faces by the time he sees their selfies with him on Twitter. He can't wait to be alone with his three- well with Calum and Ashton and Luke.

He gets a little worried, biting at his lip when Calum gets into a conversation with the driver about a club where they supposedly put fire in their drinks. It sounds rad and all, and Calum seems very intrigued, and Michael lets go of his dream of solitude, but then Calum turns to him.

"We can get fire in our drinks anywhere." Calum shrugs, which isn't true at all. Ashton breaks, and takes his sunglasses off his face and hands them to Calum. He lasted about a minute longer watching Calum be uncomfortable than Michael thought he would. Calum's the one with the smug smirk as he slips them on. He kisses Ashton's cheek, which is a shock, but Michael doesn't say anything, because that would be the epitome of hypocrisy. Ashton just shrugs at nothing and looks down at his lap.

"If you want to..." Michael trails off, looking down too. "I mean I know I'm the one who really wanted this vacation and I don't want you guys to feel like you need to stay inside with me all the time? If you want to go drink fire then you should totally go because-"

"Shut up, Mikey. You're spending every second with us and you can't do a thing about it." Luke says, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael pats his sweaty hair and somehow, it's all okay.

OOOO

The house is on a beach and the back door leads directly to it, sand and sea. They rented it when they decided to go on this trip, and it's quite big, there's a bedroom for each of them and one spare. Michael bolts up the stairs screaming that he calls dibs on the shower because he's been craving one literally since they got off the plane. He runs past all their luggage, stacked in one of the bedrooms, in which there is also an en suite. Michael smiles at the convenience. He calls dibs on the room too.

As he strips off, flinging his clothes to the ground, he hears the sound of thundering footsteps coming up the stairs as the rest of his band pours in, and he laughs as he hears them running through the house in search of the rest of the bathrooms while Calum hollers "you can't call dibs on hygiene!"

Eventually Michael is naked and Luke is walking into his room with a fluffy white towel in his hands and his bottom lip jutting out.

"Calum and Ashton get to the showers before you?" He asks, to which Luke nods.

"Yeah." He says, "Fucking cheaters. Calum elbowed me. 'M gonna have a bruise later." Luke frowns then starts to strip, which. Its fine, of course it is. Michael sees Luke naked all the time. It's no big deal. Just a dick and some nipples, Michael has those too, it doesn't have to be weird. Michael needs to calm down.

"You gotta learn to elbow back." He says after a beat, "Use those broad shoulders you've got."

"I'm trying my best." Luke says defensively.

"Hardly. Having two brothers hasn't helped you at all, you're still a baby." Michael defaults to insults, he always does with Luke. He tries not to but hell the first year they knew each other it was so bad Luke honest to God thought Michael hated him.

"Stop insulting me, I'm sweaty." Luke whines, tugging his pants down as if sweat cancels out teasing. It's not a thing. Michael keeps his mouth shut, watches as Luke rids himself of his clothes like there's no one else in the room. Michael is more than used to Luke's sweaty naked body, to all of their sweaty naked bodies. Probably more than is normal.

"You can shower with me." Michael tells him, although Luke was already planning to, walking into the bathroom, which is the size of some of their larger dressing rooms. It's shower could probably fit all four of them comfortably. He turns to Luke and Luke turns to him, and they realise they're both thinking the same thing. It's a little pathetic, really.

They end up getting Calum and Ashton to join them, of course, and showering together. They get all the tiny bottles of shower gel and shampoo to lather their bodies and hair with.

"Group showers," Calum cheers, bounding into the large shower.

"Group sex." Luke says, very unnecessarily Michael might add.

"Group shut the hell up." Ashton says, shutting the shower door. Michael may have miscalculated because they're all quite close together, but it's comfortable enough.

"Grumpy." Luke notes, squirting shampoo right onto Ashton's head. Ashton looks like he's going to say something about that, but lets it go and allows Luke to rub the shampoo into his hair. Luke smiles at the lack of protest and starts to massage Ashton's head like its his job. Ashton closed his eyes and sighs quietly.

Peeved by all this intra-band affection that he is not a part of, Calum starts to do Michael's hair, squirting shampoo into it, then tugging Michael around to face him. Calum's hair is soaked already, he's the one standing directly under the shower-head. It flops into his face, and Michael pushes it back as Calum starts to wash his hair for him.

Calum steps closer, his thumbs rubbing at the soft curls at the base of Michael's neck. Michael just looks at him because he's got this small smile on his face that Michael can't place. His hands feel good in his hair, definitely. The water feels good on his skin, _looks_ good on Calum's skin. Everything is slick and shiny and wet. Michael feels like he's in the opening scene for a porno.

Michael finds himself leaving in closer to Calum as he guides him under the stream of pleasantly cool water to rinse the suds away.

"Are you gonna kiss?" Comes Ashton's voice, sounding content. Michael looks up. Luke is rubbing shower gel all over his wet body. Michael takes a breath

"No," he says, sounding petulant if anything. "Are you?"

Ashton just laughs, then tugs Luke over to help rinse him off.

"You're so _helpful_ Ash." Calum grins, just to embarrass him a little. Michael thumps his arm. Ashton's never participated so freely in their showers before. He doesn't want Calum to ruin it.

Ashton gives Calum a look and Calum shuts up right away. Ashton's Looks aren't easy on the soul.

When the suds are rinsed away and they're just standing the water, Calum says, "We should have done this ages ago. Last year. The year before." He rests his head on Luke's shoulder. Ashton shuts the shower off then steps out and hands them all towels before they can even complain, taking care of them like he always does

"Every year." Ashton suggests, to which they all murmur their sleepy assent, drying themselves off.

"I don't wanna unpack." Michael grumbles when he's dry. His pyjamas, which consists mainly of just boxers, could be anywhere. He's not even sure which of the eight suitcases in his room are his.

"So don't." Calum drops his towel on the counter and Michael watches as, like a reflex, Luke picks it up and tosses it into the basket that seems to be meant for laundry.

"I need my underwear." Michael whines.

"For what?" Calum asks him, which is a very good point."

"Right." Luke nods in agreement.  
Michael just shrugs. It's not as warm inside the house, the thermostat is set to a more comfortable temperature.  
"Let's go watch a movie." Ashton sounds sleepy again. His hair is fluffy and soft-looking from the shower and Michael loves it. No-one is wearing clothes, and Michael's the most comfortable he might have ever been.

"We're on an exotic island, Ash. Shouldn't we be swimming with the dolphins?" Calum says.

"What dolphins," Ashton snorts. "Michael looks like he's about to collapse. Bed first yeah?"

They all end up in the room that Michael initially claimed, laying on their backs against a mountain of fluffy pillows, the lengths of their thighs touching underneath the light blanket. On the TV is a rerun of an old movie Michael vaguely remembers the plot of, but not enough to be bored by watching it again.

Luke has ordered in 'Malasada''s which turn out to be literally just sugar coated donuts, as opposed to the healthy food Ashton had asked him to get.

Ashton rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything except tell them that their jet lag isn't going to get any better if they keep eating oily food, after which Luke stuffs a piece of a Malasada in Ashton's mouth.

"We should call this the 5sos island." Michael yawns when the commercials come on.

"You ruin everything." Ashton tells him, messing up his already messy hair.

"At least I didn't try to call this a bandcation."

"Stop flirting," Calum calls, like he always does. Michael just rolls his eyes, a sleepily fond smile on his face.

OOOO

They didn't close the curtains and the sun is beating down on Michael's face when he wakes up. He groans loudly, rolling away from it and onto his stomach which essentially means rolling onto Calum which essentially means that they're just lying naked on top of each other. Michael's body processes this before his mind does and before he can get off him, Calum's eyes flicker open. He takes in Michael's wide-eyed expression and laughs.

"Nice to see you too."

"It's not for you." Michael rolls back onto his back. It's not his fault. Calum is a warm body, he's just a boy.

"Who's it for?" Calum is smirking.

"For me." Michael flushes pink and folds his arms. "Stop making me blush, this vacation is meant to be embarrassment-free."

"Should have read the terms and conditions."

"I'll read your terms and conditions." Michael grumbles.

"Stop yelling." Luke grumbles, eyes still closed, although they were barely whispering.

"Michael's hard for me." Calum tells him.

"Good for him." Luke mumbles, opening one eye to look at the clock. It's a little past noon, and Michael can see him starting to panic about waking up so late, before he realises that there’s nothing he has to do, no where he has to be. He visibly relaxes again, smiling into his pillow and stretching out like a huge blond cat.

Ashton is still asleep, which is a small miracle. He's always the last one to go to bed and the first one to get up. He works so hard and he deserves to rest. Michael doesn't even make fun of his snore.

"I wanna swim with those dolphins you were talking about." Luke says to Calum, turning to face him.

Calum smiles. "I don't think there are actually any dolphins." He admits.

"Let's fuckin find 'em." Luke enthuses.

"Well when you put it like that." Calum grins.

"You gonna come?" Luke asks Michael. Michael shakes his head.

"I'm hungry. Maybe I'll make breakfast."

"Just 'cause we're in a different country doesn't mean you can cook now," Luke smirks, sitting up and getting out of bed. Michael knows from sleeping in the same bed as Luke countless numbers of times that he usually wakes up hard, but seeing it like that is something else altogether. He doesn't stare. Nor does he when Luke bends over to open a suitcase he seems to have identified as his own.

Luke is walking around with an honest to God boner and bending over and it's fine. It's cool.

Michael replies after a beat, "Well I'll _order_ breakfast then."

"Get more Malasada's," Calum says, following Luke's lead and getting dressed.

"Ashton'll cry about it."

"He'll live." Luke murmurs, getting out clothes to wear on the beach.

When they're gone, Michael gets up and heads for the shower again. He's still half hard (alright, a little more than half), and he turns on the showerhead before wrapping a hand around himself and tugging slowly.

He breathes out shakily as he feels himself chub up in his hand, his fist moving faster, twisting his wrist. He thumbs the tip, and the pre come mixes with the water, making his grip amazingly slick. He tries to keep his moans quiet, but it's not easy, he's never been the silent type.

His grip tightens and his stomach flips. He shudders and thinks of how ridiculous this is, in the back of his mind. Him in here getting off to- to what? To Calum's warm body? To Luke bent over a suitcase? To Ashton being caring and authoritative? He tugs himself off faster, shaking his head against the onslaught of images that rush to his mind as he reaches his orgasm. Thinking about your band mates like that, it's- its _fucked_ , severely so.

There must be footsteps but he doesn't hear them. He does hear Ashton call "Michael?" in that _goddamn_ sleepy voice, and Michael moans brokenly and finishes all over his hand, the shower washing away the evidence. That's what got Michael off, a _voice_. He cannot believe how screwed he is. Michael wishes the water would wash him away too.

"Oh, sorry," Ashton really giggles. "I didn't realise you were masturbating."

"Never say masturbating again." Michael says, shutting off the shower. He's blushing for the second time today and he hadn't even been awake for an hour. "You sound like a high school health teacher."

"Masturbating." Ashton says again. "Where are Luke and Cal?"

"With the dolphins. We're on food duty."

"No more donuts." Ashton says.  
"Sorry you've been outvoted.”

Michael opens the shower door just in time to see Ashton roll his eyes.

Ashton throws Michael a towel and Michael catches it. He really wishes Ashton would stop being so fucking helpful and sweet if his dick isn't going to calm down about it. Also, Ashton's naked. Everyone is naked. Michael hasn't seen his- hasn't seen Calum and Ashton and Luke wear clothes in the last few hours and it's _messing him up_ Michael wonders if it'd be weird if he told Ashton to put some clothes on. Ashton just threw him a towel after all, what's to stop Michael from throwing him a full outfit in return? Nothing, that's what.

Ashton opens his mouth and fucks up all Michael's plans.

"I'm gonna go order in." He walks out of the bathroom.

"Wait." Michael says when he's half way out the door. Ashton turns around a little.

"Yeah?"

"I- I'm gonna need you to put on clothes. Not just you. Everyone. I'm- it's- it's weird."

Ashton stares at him for a long moment, then turns to face Michael. He steps back into the room, a little closer to Michael.

"You think it's weird," he repeats. "You love nudity. You're like some kind of Calum, you love it so much. What's wrong?"

"Stop looking so concerned all the time." Michael doesn't realise how weird that sounds until he's said it. Ashton walks right up to him, taking his face in his hands. He feels his forehead and his neck. Michael is actually frozen.

"What," he says.

"Checking for a fever. How d'you feel?" Ashton frowns.  
Michael scoffs. "I'm fine."

"That's the exact thing a lot of people say before they _die_." Ashton doesn’t even look like he’s kidding. Michael gets off on affection on he’s not proud of it.

"Really. Never better." Michael's voice is starting so sound whiny. Ashton is still holding his face.

"Stop with the famous last words. Do we need to find a doctor?"

"Ashton," Michael says after a second of staring at his face. Ashton raises an eyebrow, showing he's listening. Michael says the next part very quietly. "Can I kiss you?"

Ashton stares at him for a while. He doesn't let go of him or back off in disgust. Of course not. Ashton would never. Ashton would, however, politely and gently let him down while telling him over and over that while he loves Michael, he just doesn't love him like that. The latter kind of sounds worse.

"Sorry." Michael says quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna," Ashton says, then leans in close. Their noses touch and then Ashton tilts his head and presses his lips to Michael's.

OOOO

Calum and Luke come back an hour later, dripping water everywhere.  
“Did you find the dolphins?” Michael asks, stuffing the last bit of bacon into his mouth.

"Yes!” Calum yells. “They were just like the movies, I swear to God I expected one to give me a ride to Atlantis or something, fuck, how is this even my life?” Ashton smiles fondly at his excitement, hell, they all do.  
You guys should come next time," Luke keeps saying, "it was so much fun. So so so fun. So much water and sand. It was too dry to make a sandcastle but it was-"

"-so fun?" Michael grins at him. He wants to tease the shit out of Luke for how eloquent his speech is. Michael's lips still feel very tingly and he can feel Ashton looking at him and his cheeks are flushed but Luke and Calum seem too drunk on life to even notice.  
They’d made out for like ten minutes and Michael had ended up with his back against the shower door, moaning gibberish while Ashton sucked at his neck. Michael forcefully pushes it out of his head. For now.

"Exactly." Luke flops back onto the long white sofa in the middle of the room. "I love being on vacation. I love you guys. Did you order food?"

"'S'in the kitchen." Ashton gestures behind him. Luke hops up immediately to go scavenge.

Calum sits there, looking at Ashton look at Michael. By the time Michael realises where Calum's focus is, it’s too late for him to avoid eye contact and bullshit something about wanting to and eat and leave the room. He meets Calum's gaze once, then hurriedly looks away.

His face is literally burning. In his peripheral vision, Calum is narrowing his eyes.

"What happened?" He says eventually, folding his arms because he's pissed at being out of the loop.

"What? Nothing. What?" Michael says.

Calum looks at Ashton, a meaningful look on his face. Ashton sounds a lot more convincing. "Nothing happened, Cal. You hungry? You should probably-

" _Tell me_ ," Calum insists. "If you don’t, I'll be sad." It's awful when Calum is sad. Michael's the one to admit it.

"We kissed. Today. While you were at the beach."

Calum is quiet for a minute. He looks like he’s processing the new information. Michael feels like shit. There can't be intra-band kissing, there just can't be. It'd fuck everything up. It's all of them or nothing and voicing that proposition aloud would probably get him kicked out altogether. Sure they all joke about it but they're not, like. _Serious_.

"Does this mean you're a thing now? Are you banging?"

"No," Ashton assures him.

"Do you want to be? You look like you want to be."

No," Michael says, but then backtracks when Ashton looks at him. "I mean, I- I don't know. God. You ask the most awkward questions Calum." He jabbers, desperately wanting Ashton to say something so his mouth will stop speaking without his brain’s permission.

"Oh do I? Really? Because leaving for two seconds and coming back to find half your band paired off and making eyes at each other is pretty awkward too."

There's a hint of something there, more than anger. "Are you- are you jealous?" Michael asks incredulously.

"God damn right I'm jealous. All the cool shit happens when I'm not here. I've wanted to kiss the both you _forever_." Calum whines.

Calum is the bravest person Michael knows. "Really?" Ashton asks. "You've... really?"

"Yeah. Luke too. I always wondered how a four way kiss would go down but it'd probably end up messy so. One at a time, I guess."

"One at a time," Ashton repeats like he can't believe what his ears are hearing. Michael hopes he's okay with it, because he definitely is.

"We could pass you around like some kind of parcel. Luke, get in here! We're all gonna kiss!" Michael starts to relax now that he's not in this alone. There's a crash in the kitchen. Luke yells back, " _What_?"

Michael looks back at Calum to see his eyes a little wider. It takes a second to realise that it's because of what Michael said. "Fuck, do you want that? For us to take turns kissing you?" Calum nods immediately, and Michael groans.

"God," Ashton huffs. Michael looks at him, and he's looking from Calum, to Michael, then back.

"You don't wanna?" Calum asks.

"No, I- I do. I just. Can't believe we're actually about to do all the gay shit we told everyone we weren't coming here to do."

Michael snorts and starts to laugh. "They jinxed it. Speak of the gay and the gay shall appear."

Luke comes in just as Calum comes over to plop himself down on Michael's lap. Michael had eventually put on boxers, and all Calum's wearing are swim shorts. Michael looks into his big brown eyes, and Calum bats his eyelashes.

"So you weren't kidding then?" Luke sounds weirdly casual, like this sort of thing happens every day. Then again it's Luke.

"Yeah." Michael says as Calum leans closer.

"We've all been so dumb. If you all wanted to fuck, you should’ve said so. I would've gladly offered my ass up." Luke sounds exhausted at their antics, like he hasn't been a part of them. Just as Michael opens his mouth to make a snarky comment, Calum presses his lips against his.

It's not slow, Calum licks into Michael's mouth almost immediately and it’s so eager and it makes Michael moan. Michael kisses him right back, greedy for kisses now that he's allowed to have them. Calum's lips are softer, he kisses more sensually than Ashton does. He doesn't want to compare, but the memory of Ashton's hands squeezing his waist, and his teeth against Michael's lip, is very fresh in his mind. Michael loves them both, the differences between them.

He can feel himself getting hard under Calum. Calum pulls away briefly to murmur, "Is it for me this time?"

Michael nods, smiling. "Yes, Calum, it's for you."

"You're a good kisser." Calum says, kissing the edge of Michael's jaw. "Good technique."

"Are you going to score me out of ten next?" Michael mutters, flicking his gaze up to the other two boys.

Luke has a very obvious boner that he's not even attempting to disguise. Ashton meets Michael's gaze, and when Calum looks over, he curls two of his fingers twice.

"Oh my God," Calum groans, sitting up and practically running over. Apparently he has a thing for being bossed around. Michael definitely wants to play around with that later. _Later_ , fuck, they’re probably going to do this again. Maybe a lot. Often, even.

He reaches his arms out to Luke, who takes slow steps over to him and then takes Calum's place on his lap. Luke smiles when he's seated, almost coyly, brushing his fingertips through Michael's hair.

"Hi." Luke whispers.  
“Hi,” Michael says back.  
Luke comes in closer, shifting his hips forwards to straddle Michael properly, so he can feel the heat of him in his lap. "Did you know I've wanted to kiss you since we were 15?"

"No," Michael says. "But did you know that I have too?"  
“Did you know that I hear you saying my name, sometimes? When you’re getting off.” Michael flushes red, looking away. Luke makes a quiet noise of disapproval and tilts Michael’s head back up to look at him. “S’not embarrassing. If we can all kiss Calum, we can get past this. I say your name too, if it helps.”  
“Yeah?” Michael raises an eyebrow, not believing him.  
“Mhm, and Ash’s and Cal’s. If anything, _that’s_ embarrassing.” Luke presses his lips to the tip of Michael’s nose.  
“Yeah? That Is embarrassing.” Michael says, making Luke poke him in the ribs. “I’m kidding. That’s unbelievably hot.”  
Luke giggles. "Did you know that we're wasting valuable kissing time with all these fun facts."  
"No. Did you know you're a dork?"

"Did you know your dick's really hard against my ass and I wanna touch." Luke breathes, finally kissing Michael. Michael moans into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Luke grinds into him, pressing his hips down against Michael's cock. Michael feels Luke's own cock rub against his thigh with every purposeful rock of his hips.

Michael wasn't by any means lying in terms of wanting to kiss Luke since he met him, ever since he was That Kid in school who did Youtube videos and played guitar and had an adorable smile and funny jokes.

Calum moans brokenly next to them, and Michael pulls away from Luke a little to see. Luke just moves lower, sucking marks into Michael's neck that he won't have to cover because there's no one he needs to hide them from.

Ashton's got a hand down Calum's pants. Michael can see it moving, and Calum's jerking his hips steadily every time Ashton twists his wrist. Calum mouths wetly at Ashton's bare skin, panting quietly as Ashton jerks him off.

"This is," Michael moans as Luke catches sigh of the other two, and ruts down hard, "s-so hot."

"Yeah. Can I take your pants off?" Luke asks. Michael nods, lifting his hips as Luke gets up and tugs them down. He kneels next to Michael, kissing him again, and then wrapping his hand around his cock.

Michael moans loudly, at the feeling of it and at the knowledge that it's Luke doing this to him, that his bandmates are in a similar situation not even ten feet away.

"Please," Michael pants, "please." They've already had about five years of foreplay, and he needs- he just _needs_.

"Do you wanna- I'm gonna suck your cock," is all the warning Michael gets before Luke takes him almost all the way into his mouth, his warm wetness making Michael's head spin with pleasure. He hears Ashton moan, and looks up to see Calum's knowing fingers cup his balls, thumb spreading precome down the base of his shaft.

"Fuck." Ashton swears, which sort of does something for everyone, hearing him lose control like this.

Michael's hips jerk, pushing more of himself into Luke's mouth. Luke moans, but it's not in annoyance, it's in _pleasure_ , he's getting off on it, the little freak.

"You like sucking cock, Luke?" Ashton asks, sounding breathless. Calum already looks sex-wrecked, his body coated in a sheen of sweat, fucking his hips up into Ashton's tight fist.

Luke moans again, a soft "Mmhm," that makes Michael shudder and drip precome into his mouth.

"Fuck," Calum gasps, "I had a dream like this once."

It sets Michael laughing, scrubbing a hand over his face at how ridiculous the statement is.

Luke takes Michael down until he hits the back of his throat, wiping the smile off Michael's face, leaving nothing but slack-jawed satisfaction.

"Are you going to come?" Ashton asks Michael, looking like he's not far from finishing Calum off himself. Calum's gone limp and pliant in Ashton's arms, panting out incoherent pleas. Calum is so hot when he's about to come and Michael wants to be in Ashton's position sometime. Next time. Maybe they would even take it a little further. He could fuck someone. He could _get_ fucked, oh God.

"Yeah," Michael whimpers, back arching. Luke swallows around him, his muscles contracting against his cock, making Michael see stars and moan out Luke's name. Luke swallows him down, of course he does, only sitting back up when Michael's gasping at the oversensitivity.

His hand is curled around his cock, tugging himself off desperately, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Michael bats a hand at him.

"Stop," he says, but Luke just shakes his head and whimpers.

"Can't, really need it, Mikey," he moans. Michael sits up properly and grabs his arm to still it.

"Shut up, you can jack off any time. This is a special occasion, special occasions call for blowjobs." Calum cries out just as Michael lowers his head and sucks at the head of Luke's cock.

"Fuck, babe, yeah? Like that?" Ashton says to Calum. Michael doesn't even have to look at Calum to know that that's what tips him over the edge, makes him spurt all over Ashton's hand. Ashton's sex voice is a hundred times worse than his raspy sleepy one. Luke gasps and shudders, his hand gripping Michael's hair tight, like he's afraid he'll stop.

Luke gasps as Michael hollows his cheeks and sucks, hands playing with his balls. He feels Luke's stomach tense, feels him come down his throat, whimpering quietly. Michael finds it fucking adorable, how quietly he comes, gasping desperately, hips shuddering the entire time. Pulling slowly off of Luke, he turns to face Ashton. He's kissing Calum lazily and he hasn't come yet and that just won't do.

Tugging Luke with him, they climb onto the other sofa. It's an act of true teamwork. Calum realises what they're trying to do and deepens his kiss with Ashton to distract him while Michael wraps his hand around his leaking cock and Luke takes him into his mouth. Ashton gasps quietly, then curses when he sees the both of them.

Calum sucks a mark into his neck, and Ashton pulls him closer, a hand on his waist as Luke laps at the tip of his dick. Michael strokes his quickly, the sight of Ashton's biceps tensing as he gets closer definitely something that will haunt his wet dreams for weeks.

Ashton, like Luke, doesn't make much noise when he comes, just grips Calum's waist tight as he in releases down Luke's throat. Luke hums in contentment, pulling off and getting some come on his cheek. He rests his head in Ashton's lap. Michael wipes the come off his face with his thumb, then sucks it into his mouth.

Luke watches Michael with hooded eyes until Calum tilts Luke’s face up to look at him. He presses his lips to Luke’s, kissing him slowly, languidly. Michael gets up on the sofa and lies with his head in Ashton’s lap.

“Nice,” Ashton says belatedly, making everyone laugh.

“We’ve all been dumb.” Calum says, pulling Luke to cuddle him because he’s a cuddle slut and apparently Ashton’s arms are not enough. Michael relates. He starts to burrow into the middle of the cuddle.

“Yeah.” Michael agrees, clinging to Luke’s waist and lying in both Ashton and Calum’s laps. “We all wanna bang each other. Who’d have thought?”

“We should, like,” Luke murmurs, sounding tired. Luke gets sleepy after he comes. Michael’s emotions must be reigning absolutely freely today because he cannot get over how cute that is. “Fuck later.” He concludes. “After naps.”

“We could call it a fuckcation.” Ashton says.

“STOP,” Michael groans.

"Love you," Ashton grins. Michael softens immediately. 

"Love you too." he says.

"I love you guys," Luke whispers.

"I hate all of you." Calum mumbles. They all look at him, and he rolls his eyes. "Kidding. I love you all."

**Author's Note:**

> there may be a part 2 so stay tuned  
> also, my tumblr is gonnmuke come chat with me


End file.
